cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Regular Show
''Regular Show ''is a 2010 American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel. It was greenlit on August 14, 2009 by Cartoon Network and debuted on September 6, 2010. It is based on a short made for the scrapped Cartoonstitute and features characters from two of the creator's student films, "2 in the AM PM" and "The Naive Man from Lolliland". It is rated TV-PG (sometimes TV-PG-V). It is one of the first cartoons on Cartoon Network to heavily feature suggestive language. Filming for the first season began on November 14, 2009. Producers decided to split the first season in half with the episode "Ello Gov'nor" being advertised as the season two premiere and finished on October 17, 2010. The show officially aired on September 6, 2010 with the episode "The Power". On September 13, 2010, the show was renewed for a third season and began filming on January 4, 2011 and finished on February 6, 2012 and started with the episode Stick Hockey. On December 13, 2011 the show was renewed for a fourth season filming began March 12, 2012 and aired on October 1, 2012 with Exit 9B filming for this season, which finished on February 8, 2013. The show concluded on January 16, 2017. Plot Two best friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a brown raccoon named Rigby, work as groundskeepers at a park and spend their days trying to entertain themselves by perfecting useless skills during work hours or any means necessary, much to the chagrin of Benson, a high-tempered gumball machine, and Skips, a yeti, but to the delight of Pops, a naïve English gentleman with a lollipop-shaped head. Muscle Man, an overweight and green man, and Hi Five Ghost, a ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head, are both neutral about Rigby and Mordecai's shenanigans, but they both get on Mordecai and Rigby's nerves with the "MY MOM!" jokes. The episodes usually revolve around the two's personal life such as obtaining concert tickets, getting cake, or making up for a mess they have caused, often leading to highly surreal and unusual events. Rigby pressures Mordecai into doing bad stuff and slacking by working his way around the hard, cold truth. Characters Park Employees *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Benson *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Eileen Others *Margaret *Starla Gutsmandottir *Audrey *CJ *Mr. Maellard *Thomas *Colonel Rawls **Chance Sureshot **Toothpick Sally **Recap Robot Villains *Death *Gary (sometimes) *Guardians of Eternal Youth (sometimes) *Gene *Anti-Pops *One-Time Villains Trivia *Regular Show consists of some characters from J.G. Quintel's old college films and sketches mashed together in one show. *Pops, Mordecai and Benson are the only 3 main characters that are in J.G. Quintel's college films and sketches. *Regular show is the second long running series in cartoon network first being adventure time Languages *English: Regular Show *Spanish: Historias Corrientes (Spain)/ Un Show Mas (Latin America) *Hungarian: Park műsor *French Castillian: Le Regular Series *Polish: Zwyczajny Serial *Turkish: Sürekli Dizi *Italian: La Regular Show *Romanian: Un Show obisnuit *Brazilian Portuguese: Apenas um Show *Bulgarian: Пaрк шoy *Russian: Обычное Шоу *Chinese (Taiwan Ver.): 天兵公園 *Filipino: Pang-karaniwang na Palabas *Korean: 레귤러 쇼 (Regular Show) *Vietnamese: Chương trình thường nhật (Regular Show) Gallery of Regular Show﻿ Mordecai.jpg Skips.jpg External Refererences *Wikipedia *Cartoonnetwork.com Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2010 television series debuts Category:Cancelled Series